


Today Your Barista Is...

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:</p>
<p>1) HELLA FUCKING GAY</p>
<p>2) DESPERATELY SINGLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Your Barista Is...

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was inspired by this tumblr post...
> 
> http://plz-save-me-from-the-monsters.tumblr.com/post/52023242519/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au
> 
> I regret nothing

“TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

1) HELLA FUCKING GAY  
2) DESPERATELY SINGLE

FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

YOU GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER”

This was the sign that greeted one Derek Hale as he entered the coffee shop the “Hyper Bean”. He was new in town and a friend had recommended it to him as the best place to go to get the best cup of coffee in Beacon Hills and the place to meet all the town locals. Including the police force.

This entire sign was accompanied by a poorly drawn stick figure.

He sighed, bracing himself before he entered and the heavy scent of coffee and fresh pastries greeted him. 

It was a warm and welcoming place full of energy and light chatter.

“Dad, seriously. This much coffee is bad for you.” A voice carried from across the shop. It drew Derek’s attention to the counter where a striking young man, and obviously the barista, stood staring down the sheriff of the town.

“Stiles, I’m working another double. Now fill up the thermos...” The sheriff replied, rolling his eyes and handing said object over. The younger took it grudgingly.

“Fine... but if you die of caffeine poisoning it’s not my fault...” he muttered, his amber gaze darting to the door and landing on Derek. His eyes widened and he turned a light rouge, fumbling with the thermos. “Uh- hi! Welcome to the Hyper Bean!” He finally managed to greet.

Derek blinked a moment, taking this in before offering a charming smile in greeting. What the hell. Laura was always telling him he needed to be more outgoing. “Hi...” he replied, stepping up to the counter.

Setting the thermos aside, fumbling and nearly knocking it over before grabbing it and setting it down once more, he turned back to Derek and offered a sheepish grin. Oh yeah, he was definitely blushing.

“What can I get for you?”

Derek looked him over, tilting his head. Beside him, he heard a muffled sound of distress from the sheriff before the man scurried off. “Actually, I was recommended this place by a friend... said he knew the owner?”

“Ah! You must mean Scott. Poor guy’s been stuck with me since grade school. New in town then?” 

“Yeah. You’re the owner then?” Derek asked, deciding to get to know the guy.

“That I am! Stiles Stilinski.” He offered, holding out a hand.

Derek hummed and shook his hand. “Derek Hale.”

“Welcome to Beacon Hills. So... How about I fix you one of the specials free of charge? Think of it as a welcome to the community sort of thing.”

“You sure?”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. “uh.. Yeah. Let me get that for you.” He added, stepping back to mix the drink.

Derek watched him work, eyes drifting down to the younger man’s jeans and mentally appreciating the way the denim hugged his ass.

Not even three minutes later, the cup was being set before him. Stiles winked. “Enjoy.”

Derek smirked and took it. “Thanks.” he replied, slipping a piece of paper on the counter towards him before heading to the door. “Call me.” he added.

Three years later, a pair of metal rings, and exchanged vows, it was the best decision Derek ever made.


End file.
